brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Pepper Roni
Pepper Roni is the star of the LEGO Island trilogy. He is a young delivery boy who delivers pizza to the citizens of LEGO Island. According to his card in LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts, his favorite colour is tomato red. He is a skateboard pro who can't read or spell very well, however he is surprisingly great at math. Because of his poor literature ability, he was taught to read by the police officer Laura Brick. Background Pepper is the delivery boy who delivers pizza to the citizens of LEGO Island. His father, Bolonga Roni, was an explorer who vanished mysteriously one day. Pepper was adopted by Mama Brickolini and Papa Brickolini. LEGO Island ]] As Pepper arrives at the Pizzeria, he is given the task of delivering a pizza to the jail by Papa Brickolini. When Pepper delivers the spicy pizza to the Brickster at the jail, the criminal uses the fumes of the pizza to unlock the jail door, and then escapes in the nearby police helicopter. Pepper gives chase to the Brickster and finds the pieces necessary to rebuild the helicopter, after the Brickster leaves some of the pieces scattered across the island, after he steals bricks from many of the island's buildings and structures. With the help of Nick Brick, his sister Laura, and Papa's helicopter mounted Turbo Pizza (and Donut) Chucker, Pepper is able to trap the Brickster, allowing Nick Brick and Laura Brick to close in and arrest him. At the end, the Brickster is put back in jail, and Pepper is commended for his efforts by every resident on the island. (See the LEGO Island page for more information) LEGO Island 2 ]] Papa Brickolini once again gives Pepper the task of delivering a pizza to the jailed Brickster. The Brickolinis assure Pepper that it is safe, because the pizza is not the spicy kind that the Brickster would need to break out of jail. When Pepper delivers the pizza however, the Brickster adds his own spices, then uses the pizza to melt the lock on his cell. He escapes in a nearby helicopter (once again), and proceeds to steal the Infomaniac's Constructopedia. This causes the destruction of all of the buildings on LEGO Island. (Although Pepper is mainly upset because the Brickster did not pay for the pizza, he is perfectly ready and willing to also catch the Brickster to keep him from hurting innocent people). Pepper is then tasked with recovering all of the Constructopedia pages, and once again capturing the Brickster. After chasing him from island to island, Pepper catches up to him on the Brickster's own Ogel Island. Pepper then defeats him using Papa's New White Hot Ogel Special pizzas, and subsequently returns with Mama and Papa Brickolini, victorious, to a rebuilt LEGO Island. Island Xtreme Stunts Pepper is the lead stuntman in the new action movie Xtreme Stunts, which is being filmed and premiered on LEGO Island. The Brickster has also been let out of jail, in order to star as the villain for the movie, and has most of the islanders convinced that he has reformed, except for Pepper, Nick Brick, and the Infomaniac. Throughout the game, Pepper undergoes several stunts to pull off, but is triumphant in each. At the conclusion of the filming, the Brickster reveals that he and his Brickster-Bots have built a tower structure that can control every brick on the island. Pepper immediately races to the tower, avoiding several obstacles to make it to the top. Pepper once again manages to defeat the Brickster, and his friend, Sky Lane, shuts down the tower. As a result, The Brickster is put back in jail. However he escapes once again to attend the premiere of the new movie that he recently starred as the villain in, where he sits in utter embarrassment in front of almost everyone on LEGO Island, as Pepper is seen heroically foiling the Brickster's plans. Unlike the first two game's Pepper is now mostly a silent hero, but can say exclamations when doing stunt work. Notes * Pepper's full name is a pun on the pizza topping pepperroni. * It is unconfirmed, but some speculate that, in the set 7641 City Corner, Pepper Roni is seen as a young child. Such conjecture may be well-founded, considering that the minifigure in question is riding Pepper's typical skateboard and has the same head. * Pepper, along with the Infomaniac, and Sky Lane, appeared in 2005's 9247 Community Workers. * He may appear in the set 6166 Large Brick Box, as the minifigure in that set has the same head and the same pants color as Pepper. * He was taught to read by Laura Brick, as he never went to school. * He was adopted by the Brickolinis, after his father Bologna Roni mysteriously disappeared. * He is voiced by John Morris (who also voiced Andy Davis in the Toy Story films) in the original LEGO Island game. Variations Appearances * 3386 Pepper Roni * 6731 Skateboarding Pepper (Neck Bracket) * 6734 Beach Cruisers (Neck Bracket) * 6736 Beach Lookout * 6738 Skateboard Challenge (Neck Bracket) * 6739 Truck & Stunt Trikes * 6740 Xtreme Tower (Neck Bracket) * 9247 Community Workers (Knit Cap) Video Game Appearances * 5731 LEGO Island * 5774 LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Island Xtreme Stunts (Game) Gallery LI1 pepper 2.png|Pepper in the original LEGO Island Demo Disc 2000-01 Pepper.jpg|Pepper as he appears in a 2000-2001 LEGO Software Demo Disc Comic adventures style Pepper.PNG|Pepper in the LEGO Island Comic Adventures LI2 pepper 2.png|Pepper in LEGO Island 2 LI2 pepper 3.png|Pepper in LEGO Island 2 IXS pepper 1.png|Pepper in Island Xtreme Stunts IXS pepper 2.png|Pepper in Island Xtreme Stunts PepperXS.png|Pepper in the Island Xtreme Stunts ending movie Cty147.jpg|Some speculate that this minifigure from 7641 is a younger version of the Pepper character. Lego club magazine nov dec 2016 pull out poster.png|Pepper in a poster from the November-December 2016 LEGO Club Magazine See Also *Mama Brickolini *Papa Brickolini *Hotpot Brickolini *Rosie Brickolini *Bologna Roni Category:LEGO Island Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1997